Connor Fawkes
Connor Fawkes is a main character featured in Season 3 of Criminal Case, where he served as a Detective before he was promoted as the Chief of the Police of The Global Protection Agency. Prior to his reveal of his true position, he appeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of five people in Rusthollow along with a quasi-suspect appearance in A Western War (Case #60 of Rusthollow). Profile Connor is a 31-year-old photographer with brown hair in a caesar cut, blue eyes hidden behind a pair of black glasses and a black camera hanging around his neck. He is seen wearing a blue, orange, red and white plaid collared shirt with gold buttons and a light grey bowtie under a dark crocodile jacket. Now 32 years old and the Chief of Police in The Global Protection Agency, Connor retains his attire but he trades his black glasses for a pair of grey tech glasses with blue lenses. Per his suspect appearances in Rusthollow, it is known he has an art degree, knows how to tie knots and likes the shooting gallery. It is also determined that he has a fear of heights, eats pizza, pumpkin soup and chili dogs. He is also discovered to play chess and use a snow mobile, sunscreen and snow chains. During the events of Explore the World, it is revealed he has read The Tell-Tale Heart, enjoys pizza and pretzels and drinks ginger beer and cider. He also loves corgis, speaks French and has insomnia. Events of Criminal Case Rusthollow Tough as Nails Connor was soon suspected following the player's discovery of his photos inside the victim's apartment. Connor explained that he was hired by the victim to take some photographs for the movement that was supporting the serial killer, "The Angel of Justice", but Connor had refused, despite her offer of money. He then said that photography was his passion and he would never cushion himself on riches nor fame. Later the player and Jayden found Connor, who had broken into the crime scene to take more pictures for his blog, "The Eager Photographer". He told them that he believed that a crime scene of a murder would make it interesting for his blog. He also revealed to the detectives that he had seen the victim preaching about how the serial killer was a saint in the nearby park, which prompted the detectives to look there for more clues. In the end, Connor was found to be innocent after the team arrested the victim's roommate Karter Clyne for Daisy's murder, but after Karter's trial, he informed the team that he had witnessed Jonas Lang preaching about the serial killer in the park and manipulating people to kill criminals to please "The Angel of Justice". This led the team to find Jonas's microphone and arrest him for inciting violence. Enjoy the Ride Connor became a suspect again after Faith and the player found a photostrip featuring his face inside a lollipop box at the Phantom Fair theme park. Connor explained that he had came to the theme park to enjoy himself after a busy week of photoshoots for various Vertex Springs stores and businesses. He was curious when the team informed him of their newest murder victim and asked how she had died. Faith however refused to disclose any information and went with the player to search for more clues. Later Connor revealed that he believed that he had photographed the murder. Faith asked him for more details in which Connor explained that he recalled taking a photo of the rollercoaster at the time of the murder, but he had lost the photo in the panic after the victim's body had been discovered. Once again, Connor was found innocent after balloon twister Trisha Loveday was apprehended for the murder, however Connor was interrogated after they found his business card with a cash register that had gone missing from the theme park. Connor explained that he did steal the money so he could fund a photography trip to the Alps and would have repaid the park in full. Jayden and the player then requested him to return the money and he did, saying he was glad Rusthollow had law-abiding police officers. The Blood on My Hands Connor was suspected for a third time following the discovery of Connor's photographer business card inside a trash can that was located in Johnathon Sanderson's workplace. Connor explained to the detectives that he was hired by the victim to take photos to put on promotional posters for the upcoming rocket launch in Southern Savannah. He then motivated them to catch Johnathon's killer so nothing would be in vain. Later, the detectives had to stop Connor and Shane Chapeler from fighting each other in the park. Connor then confessed that he was in love with Johnathon and had invited him on a date, unaware that he was in a relationship with someone else. Connor then explained that when the victim told him of his relationship with Shane, he immediately told Johnathon to stay away and stopped his advances on him. This would prove to be futile due to Johnathon's death and Shane discovering about their date and confronting him. Despite being close to the chopping block, Connor was found innocent for a third time after blackjack dealer Christine Maddox was arrested for Johnathon's murder. Playing with Fire Connor was checked on by Faith and the player after the duo had salvaged his dirty bowtie from a burning house on Mildred's street located in Southern Savannah. They asked him if he knew the latest murder victim, firefighter Craig Huxxon, and Connor told them that he didn't know. However he thanked them for checking on him and told them to keep their heads on straight while they continued to find the killer. Connor was confronted again after the team discovered a family photo featuring him and the victim. He then told them that Craig was actually his foster brother and that they loved each other like brothers, supporting each other in their own amends, including Connor's sexuality. Connor told them that he would never hurt his foster brother even though the two had drifted away from each other after their university graduation before pleading to them to find Craig's killer. Connor was found innocent for the fourth time after Craig's fellow firefighter Dominic Miles was found guilty of the homicide. Frost Bite Connor was suspected again after the team found his camera at the hot springs near the campsite where the team had found the body of Roxanne Demassa’s corpse. Connor explained that he hadn’t seen the victim and was merely traveling through the mountains for some cool photos for his blog. He told them that they had the strength to find Roxanne’s killer. Later, the team found an angry message written to the victim in the victim’s fur jacket. Connor then explained how the victim was showing him the best places to photograph in the Glasswood mountains for a while. However, Roxanne had fallen in love with Connor and asked him if they could take their relationship further. Connor rejected her due to his sexuality, which had broke Roxanne's heart. Connor was found innocent for the fifth time after truck driver Valerie Steele was arrested for the homicide. A Western War Connor appeared in the station in the aftermath of Marnie Branford's arrest for murder and involvement with COBRA to tell the player that he hadn't told them the full truth about his profession. He then confessed that he was a detective working for a worldwide law enforcement agency called The Global Protection Agency and that he had been put in position to monitor the player as the agency had intentions to hire them. He then offered the position to the player, who accepted the offer. Later that night, Connor met the player in the Rusthollow airport. He then revealed to the player that they were heading to Reykjavík, Iceland to meet the rest of the team before he told the player that he looked forward to the many more adventures to come. Explore the World Scream Bloody Murder Following the harrowing reveal that their ex-Chief of Police Logan Jones was a serial murderer, the team swiftly solved the murder of arms dealer Dominic Sayeed before going on to arrest Logan, as well his wife Leonora Jones and doctor Stewart Strange, for their crimes. Soon after, Connor told the team that following Logan's arrest, he'd been promoted to Chief before he told them that he wanted to hire Bradley Bourne due to his loyalty and allegiance to the team. After Bradley accepted the offer, Connor told the team that Logan's arrest had brought the integrity of the Global Protection Agency into question, revealing a meeting would take place in Alexandria to decide the group's fate. Smoke Signals After the reveal that an important meeting would take place in Alexandria to decide the fate of The Global Protection Agency, the team headed to the Egyptian city to prepare. Whilst Connor and Anya discussed what was happening, they were interrupted by the reveal of the murder of Katherine Cline’s bodyguard Marco Fernandez. After they arrested TGPA patrolman Aaron Marquez for the murder, a panicked Connor insisted that Aaron's arrest would make the agency look even worse and told the team to prepare for bad news. With the meeting drawing closer, Connor requested the player's help in finding a speech he'd prepared. As Connor last saw it by the citadel, the pair hurried there and found the speech, sending it to Spencer for some last minute adjustments. Connor then gave his speech to the world leaders but to no avail, as James Marsden informed the team that they had decided to shut down the Global Protection Agency. A while later, as the team took in the reveal, Nia and the player did one more search in the meeting hall and found Katherine's schedule for the event, which revealed that Katherine was supposed to have a different bodyguard for the proceedings but it was changed to Marco last minute. Confused by the sudden change in bodyguards, the pair went back to where Katherine was staying, only to find only a chloroform stained gag, which led them to believe that Katherine had been kidnapped. Finally, Connor decided that before their resources were taken, they would investigate Katherine's kidnapping and find out the truth behind their shutdown. Takagi then told them that she'd traced Katherine's phone to Cairo, prompting the team to head there. Trivia *Connor is a character co-created by fellow fanon writer CoolCCMystery. *Connor is one of the characters to appear in two different seasons. *According to Connor's ID card, his birthday falls on September 4th. Case appearances Gallery CFawkesSApp.png|Connor, as he appeared in Tough as Nails (Case #32 of Rusthollow), Enjoy the Ride (Case #39 of Rusthollow), The Blood on My Hands (Case #42 of Rusthollow), Playing with Fire (Case #45 of Rusthollow) and Frost Bite (Case #56 of Rusthollow). Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Main Characters (ETW) Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Partners (Josh) Category:Characters (Rusthollow) Category:Suspects (Rusthollow) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rusthollow) Category:Quasi-Suspects (ETW)